Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{2}{6}+13\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {13} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} + {13} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=16 + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Add the fractions: $= 16+\dfrac{4}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 16\dfrac{4}{6}$